


Until It's Old and Comfortable

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Detention, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Sometimes there are things that bear repeating.





	Until It's Old and Comfortable

“I think you missed a spot.”

With a loud yelp, Harry spun around, and Ron had to lurch back suddenly to avoid being clobbered in the face by the trophy Harry was currently polishing. Even though it was Ron’s fault he was in detention, and even though he’d just startled him, Harry was glad to see him.

“Come to help?” he asked, tossing the rag at him.

Ron picked up another trophy from the shelf and shrugged one shoulder, looking a bit sheepish for startling him to badly.

Harry put the trophy he had been polishing back on the shelf, adjusting its position carefully, like he had been when Ron had startled him. “I suppose I should be mad about being made to polish these like a first year,” he said.

“I can’t believe she actually gave you detention for passing notes in class,” Ron snorted, sitting down heavily. “For a moment there she looked ready to just burn the note and pretend nothing had happened.”

Harry picked up another trophy and joined him on the floor. “I could see the moment she realised what she was reading.” Thinking about it made his cheeks burn. McGonagall was such a fixed figure in his life, not quite maternal, but not fully detached as a professor either, that to have her reading such a personal note in class was mortifying.

“Thank Merlin she didn’t read it out to the class,” Ron sniggered. “I imagine they’d have all lost it to hear about how you’d rather be sucking cock than sitting in class.”

Harry groaned and put down his rag and trophy to hide his face in his hands. “I can’t believe she read that.” He couldn’t really believe he’d written it down in class. A moment of absolute stupidity. “I can’t believe I outed myself to a professor in a bloody note in class.”

Ron laughed again, shifting to Harry’s side and bumping their shoulders together. “At least she doesn’t know whose cock you would have rather been sucking instead of being stuck in her class.”

Harry lowered his hands and fixed Ron with a glare. “She’s been marking our essays for nearly seven years, you idiot. She knows exactly who I was passing notes to even if she only saw me folding it.”

Even after so many years, it was still shocking to see how quickly Ron’s face could drain of colour.

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered, putting down his rag and trophy too.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I could have gone without McGonagall knowing I like sucking your cock. Or any cocks. I can’t believe I wrote that down! She’s going to think I’m some sex crazed lunatic.”

Ron shrugged awkwardly. “My fault, I know. Sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “When are you going to stop doing that, by the way? Surely you see the problem now?”

With a scoff, Ron slung an arm around his shoulder. “There was no problem with me sending you notes in class about how much I love you. You’re the one who started talking about cocks.”

Harry’s face grew hot all over again, and he rocked to the side to jostle Ron. “You know I do stupid things when I’m feeling awkward.”

Ron snorted and let go to move in front of him. Reaching out, he removed Harry’s glasses, then cupped his cheeks and rested their foreheads together.

“Only one thing for it then,” he said softly. “I’ll just have to keep telling you how much I love you until you stop feeling awkward about it.”

“Every class though? And between? Really?” Harry asked. “There is such a thing as too often.”

“Is there?” Ron asked. “Does it make you feel awkward because you don’t feel the same? Because you really should have told me that by now, Harry. Or not said it back the first time if you didn’t really mean it.”

Harry swallowed heavily. “I didn’t say that. I wouldn’t have said it back if I didn’t mean it.”

“Good,” Ron said, and Harry could hear the stupid grin in his voice. “I’ll keep saying it until it gets old and comfortable then. Can’t have you awkwardly blurting out how much you love my cock whenever I want to remind you I love you in public.”

“That’s the only time I’ve responded with that!” Harry grumbled, still mortified.

Ron chuckled. “That’s true. But eventually Hermione will think you’ve actually lost your mind with the stupid things you blurt out at breakfast to distract everyone when I whisper it in your ear.”

They were so close their lips were brushing as they talked. “Then stop saying it at breakfast if you’re worried about what Hermione—.”

His last word was lost as Ron finally kissed him. Slow and gentle, like he always did. Like he was afraid if he started too passionately he’d scare Harry off. Probably not unreasonable, considering that had happened more than once when they’d first started kissing.

The memory of those moments made Harry’s face burn with embarrassment as Ron pulled back and chuckled again. “Not a chance,” he laughed. “I love seeing that expression of hers turned on someone other than me.”

“Prat,” Harry muttered.

Ron just grinned, and then brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “I also love how you look when I tell you I love you. I won’t stop unless it really makes you uncomfortable.”

Harry swallowed and leaned forward to kiss him again. One of Ron’s hands cupped the nape of his neck to pull him closer. But he couldn’t get any closer without clambering onto his lap, which was probably just what he wanted, so Harry stubbornly denied him.

Talk of love wouldn’t distract him from the fact it was Ron’s fault he had detention.

“Are you actually going to help, or just keep distracting me?” he asked as he pulled away. “Because I don’t doubt she’ll just hand out more detentions if it looks like I’ve done nothing.”

With a scoff, Ron pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes and cast a charm Harry had never heard before. Within moments, every trophy and award in the room was gleaming.

“You prat!” Harry said, hitting his shoulder. “She’s going to know I used magic!”

“Don’t think she cares,” Ron said, stowing his wand away and leaning close again. “Detention was just for show.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“Polishing trophies? Really? Half-arsed punishment, really,” Ron laughed, before leaning in to kiss him again.

“If you’re wrong about that—”

“Then I’ll help you with your next detention too,” Ron replied between short kisses. “Know why?”

Harry shook his head even though he knew the answer. Knowing it and hearing it were still different, which he supposed was why Ron insisted on saying it. And he did like hearing it, even if he went all hot and squirmy, and said stupid things to try and distract from how unable he was to say it so casually himself. Or the fact that some part of him still expected it to change, to disappear at any moment. That every time Ron said it, he could collapse from relief.

He didn’t really think it would ever get old and comfortable, or that he’d stop being such an embarrassment every time Ron said it around other people. Although he would certainly be more careful about what he wrote in notes during class from now on.

Ron’s lips brushed over his lightly as he whispered it, and Harry closed his eyes to hear it better.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt, though I modified the prompt a fair bit.


End file.
